


He Deserved More

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fix it of sorts, M/M, No Plot, Plus 6 words, Something I wrote a while back after seeing TLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: A post TLD ficlet





	He Deserved More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> This was something I wrote after seeing TLD. While I love John to pieces, I was disgusted with the way he treated Sherlock in the hospital scene. I know that grief can do horrible things to a person, but it didn't make it right. I could remember the way my stomach twisted and the tears filling my eyes as I watched Sherlock take kick after kick from John. I feel that Moftiss didn't give either of them the ending they so, very much deserved, but (as this was written after TLD) it focuses more on Sherlock's end. 
> 
> So, with all of that being said, I do hope you guys enjoy and, if you do, please let me know!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!

He deserved more. 

He deserved more in that small, isolated, and cold life he’d created for himself, enough space carved through for a smaller shape to step in and share. There are not enough words, there never will be enough–because he deserved the world. _His_ world, the person he’d made–formed–into his universe. There was nothing he wanted more, nothing he’d ever think to ask for because he thought he had everything...until he was proven, so, very wrong. 

He deserved to feel the soft, gentle pressure of lips, the touch of unsure, yet, steady hands, deserved to be whispered the secrets of the heart he knew no one would ever whisper to him. He deserved to see the galaxies in deep blue eyes, to finally have an understanding of why the Earth had to revolve around the sun to survive. To understand why the Earth needed the warmth and the light. He deserved so much more than he got when all he wanted to do was protect him from the demons he’d brought upon them.

Instead, he received blows–again and again–forming a hole in his heart, nearing his last breath each time–questioned, called a liar, over and over, when all he ever wanted to do was  _ protect.  _ His  _ raison d'être.  _ His sun. His heart. His conductor of light.

_ He deserved more.  _


End file.
